Marcus Kartikeya
Appearance and Personality Marcus is a 20 year old man with brown curly hair, hazelnut eyes and is about 6'0" tall. He is rather pale and dresses casually. Usually he'll wear blue jeans or black pants, a black belt and a shirt (in various colors except for white) or a sweater. Black sports shoes are his shoes of choice. His trademark item are his headphones, which he always wears on his head or around his neck. Actually Marcus is a pretty friendly and polite guy but he acts cautious and sometimes unfriendly towards people he has never met before. However he warms up rather quickly and is very reliable if you get to know him a little. Because of his origin he hates people with old traditions and looks down on people with archaic attitudes, however he also shares some ideas of the quincys and hates hollows for what they do, for now he seems to respect the Arrancar and Shinigamis. Marcus enjoys cooking and is always eager to do something instead of just lazing around so you rarely ever see him relax but when he does he tends to listen to music or drinks. Fullbring Quincy at Heart: His Headphones turn into a makeshift black bow with either electricity or sound acting as the bowstring. His attack types change depending on the "bowstring": Basic attacks: '''Marcus draws his bow and shoots powerful lightning bolts, increasing in size if he pours more reiatsu in them. If need be he can split up larger bolts into several arrows. '''Basic attacks: Marcus creates sound blasts that, are fast but weaker than their lightning counterpart. As long as the projectile isn't destroyed, the trajectory of them can be controlled, because of that they don't need to be shot by the bow. Complex attack: 'A sword of thunder for melee combat. This weapon may temporarily paralyze the bodypart hit (1 turn) . To keep it in a solid form, Marcus creates a barrier of sound around the non-cutting part of the blade. If he chooses not to create a barrier around it, the electricity is unstable and will disappear in an explosive discharge after two rounds. (Energy Manipulation - Master ) Points spent: 43 Manipulations Basic - LVL 15 *'Ball Lightning '- He forms a Ball Lightning, about the size of a football, which he can throw at enemies Normal - LVL 25 *'Bringer Bullet - Accelerates small rocks, so they become a bullet. *'Air Bullet' - High pressured bullets of air made to hurt strong hollows and kill the weak ones. Adept - LVL 50 *'Lightning Whip' - A whip of lightning (about 7 meters length) appears in his hand, ready to be swung, *'Fire Ball' - A ball of fire ready to be thrown at the enemy *'Impalement' - A spike grows out of the ground impaling the enemy Powerful - LVL 60 (Locked) *'Thunderstruck' - Lightning strikes the enemy, burning him if he gets hit *'Rock you like a Hurricane!' - Several stones close in on the enemy and crush him *'Rage of the Winter' - Manipulates a nearby water source or rain to create a lot of small ice dagger, which he can direct at the enemy Binds - LVL 40 *'Invisible Wall' - Creates a wall of solid air, blocking incoming attacks. *'Rock Tomb '- Stones or earth close in and trap the enemy Backstory Marcus is the son of a businessman and a housewife with a "side job" as quincy, so he knew relatively early that the dead don't stay as peaceful as everyone would believe. Countless times he had seen his mother coming home with several scratches and wounds from her battles with hollows. Unhappy about his powerlessness he constantly wished for his own powers to help his mother but was deemed unfitting to be a quincy. It's hardly a surprise that after a while he awakened the power of his fullbring while saving his classmate from a low class hollow that sneaked up on them. Originally he believed to have found his own quincy powers but when he told his mother about his headphones turning into a black bow she couldn't believe what he said. After showing her his Quincy at Heart his mother was shocked and didn't know what to think of her own child. Unable to grasp what a fullbring was she and the quincies of her family kept thinking of Marcus' long desired power as a manifestation of some hollow trying to overtake him. They tried to kill him to save him from the apparent Hollow's influence and failed. Of course for them it made sense, but Marcus' whole world broke apart before his eyes and so he fled to Japan after he heard of a rumor of "special" humans with powers. There he worked for a friend of his father's family and learned Japanese, although his skills are lacking. He forgave only his mother because "she couldn't have known better", but he hates his quincy part of the family for not even trying to reason with him. Class Base: AD-0 / S-Class Now: AD-3 Max Stat Points: 73 Max Skill Points: 0 Bonus Stat Points: 11 Stat Points Left: 2 Skill Points Left: 0 Trivia *He runs on Coffee and Tea. *Marcus "borrowed" about 2 Million Dollars from his father when he left. *Worked as a cook for 1 year, when he went to Japan.